Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to mooring unit for mooring a ship comprising a base, an arm mounted on the base, and a hook supported by the arm for connecting a mooring line of the ship, wherein the arm is movable between a retracted position and an extended position, and wherein the unit comprises an actuating device for moving the arm from the extended position to the retracted position.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §§ 1.97 and 1.98:
Mooring units are known from WO2013/115958. This known mooring unit has an actuator connected to a mooring hook and a mooring base. The actuator provides translational movement of the mooring hook towards the mooring base. The mooring unit also includes a vessel motion detection system and a mooring unit control system. The mooring unit may include a mooring line tension gauge. The vessel motion detection system provides an input indicative of vessel motion to the mooring unit control system. The mooring unit control system then provides an output signal to the appropriate parts of the unit to adjust the mooring line tension.